1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a single stage micro- or mini-sized valve comprising a direct drive actuator, capable of rapid opening/closing transient time, and capable of working at high frequency.
2. Description of Related Art
For some applications, a rapid high-flow valve is necessary, such as for steering space vehicles and controlling equipment that requires a fast response. Conventional fluid valves are usually either fast but low-flow or slow and high-flow. One possibility is to use multistage valves with at least two stages. Unfortunately this class of valves solves the frequency problem by operating on the slave valve (pilot stage) at reduced flow and therefore higher frequency. Under these conditions the opening and closing transient time suffers an intrinsic delay that even in the case of two stages can severely limit the final obtainable frequency, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,229, to Wetzel, et al.
The present invention achieves maximum operating speed and maximum frequency by using a single stage valve controlled by a fast direct-coupled actuator. An appropriate such actuator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,539, to Guida.